


Paradise Vs Nirvana

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cafe Fic, Cannibalism, Dark Hannibal, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, I love Dark Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Soon to be Dark Will, Stuff, eventually, restaurant fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city of Baltimore that resided in the state of Maryland, lived a wealthy social class that had its fingers collectively dipped in many succulent pies. The most favored orchestra was the Baltimore Symphony Orchestra. The most favored restaurant was Paradise, owned by a fervent member of the Board of Baltimore's Symphony. The move favored cafe was Nirvana, owned by an adorable man who was shy as well as introverted, but really loved to bake.</p><p>Both shops resided on the same street. Both shops stood across from one another on that street. And yet both owners had never even considered the other or even seen them.</p><p>A/N; One of those restaurant/cafe fics. I had to. Not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Vs Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> Will is fluffy and Hannibal could just eat him up. Though not literally of course. Well...

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

In the city of Baltimore that resided in the state of Maryland, lived a wealthy social class that had its fingers collectively dipped in many succulent pies. The most favored orchestra was the Baltimore Symphony Orchestra. The most favored restaurant was Paradise, owned by a fervent member of the Board of Baltimore's Symphony. The move favored cafe was Nirvana, owned by an adorable man who was shy as well as introverted, but really loved to bake.

Both shops resided on the same street. Both shops stood across from one another on that street. And yet both owners had never even considered the other or even seen them.

Paradise was a restaurant that catered to the elegance and beauty in life. Furnished with gorgeous drapings and woodworkings. Elaborate paintings and portraiture lined the walls, crystal chandeliers hung from the artfully painted ceilings, and the floor was marble. Decadence personified.

All in all, it was high class and very chic.

Nirvana however, was miscellany at its finest. Tables were situated in very odd places around the establishment and not one seating matched another. One corner table was decorated like something out of Alice and Wonderland and the place settings at the table were modeled to fit the picture.

In another section of the shop, rested an old chabudai fitted with a tatami mat, oriental settings actually purchased in Japan, and a gold and black shoji screen that matched the place settings.

Overall, it was a nice atmosphere that had different sections that called to different patrons. Some even for children.

What really raised awareness for the cafe, was the separate room for pets. Animals were allowed. Cats, dogs, guinea pigs, birds… any that one could think of for a pet. The room was equipped for anything and everything and the owner, who oversaw all cooking, even made treats for the animals, with specific foods for cats that couldn't have fish, or dogs that needed more calcium.

And not once had Hannibal Lecter of Paradise and Will Graham of Nirvana, ever crossed paths, despite the fact that both had the same profession, went to the same culinary school in France, assisted the FBI on cases from time to time, and worked on the same street.

Who knew that one little word from a socialite at the opera one evening, would turn that around?

* * *

Hannibal Lecter knew of Nirvana. He'd never felt compelled to go inside before, but had heard rumor of it. His colleagues and acquaintances had much to say about the atmosphere and the catering. He'd heard talk of the decoration and the food, but never had his interest been peaked despite it remaining a 4.5 Star cafe and considered the best in Baltimore.

It was Bedelia who intrigued him. Rarely did the woman offer compliment to anything and when she commented that the cafe's mille-feuille, both savory and sweet, were delicious, Hannibal decided that he absolutely had to sample their wares.

So he entered the establishment, expecting refined entertainment much like as his own restaurant, but instead, it was a conglomeration of mess. The interior was broken into spots, Victorian, hunting, literary themes, and even various childish delights.

The sign suggested he seat himself, which allowed the patrons to choose the decor that best suited them. Intelligent. Hannibal found himself sitting at a black table, whose top was a glass case and inside was a red and black chessboard fit with appropriate pieces. The theme being black and red with embellishing accouterments that made the work just pop. The chair was detailed, black wrought iron with a fitted, red cushion.

Hannibal appreciated the china and cutlery, noting that it was all silver. The owner took great care in making sure their setting was as realistic as possible.

It met Hannibal's artistic and aesthetic approval.

"Hello, may I help you?"

Hannibal was met with a vision of a young man, wearing glasses much too large for his face. His chocolate curls were in disarray and his blue eyes stared, fixed on Hannibal's collar. He had light stubble that made him appear rugged despite his young appearance. His shirt was a simple, light blue shade and he wore black slacks with a small, black apron tied about his waist.

Hannibal gave the boy a disarming smile and said, "A friend of mine had nothing but praise for the shop, I find myself interested in your pastries. Do you have a suggestion?"

"The owner favors Coussin de Lyon. He however makes it with dark chocolate, milk chocolate, or white chocolate ganache. The client chooses the one they desire."

"And which does the owner prefer?" Hannibal asked.

"Dark chocolate for the richness and the bitterness counteracting the sweet and almond of the marzipan. The chocolate is 90% Dark."

With a quirk of the brow, Hannibal decided to go with the suggestion.

"And your complimentary cup of tea?" the boy continued, gesturing to the little booklet on the table.

Hannibal looked it over quickly. Each purchase came with a cup of tea if the 'client' wanted one. It was a nice idea.

"Vanilla Almond with honey, please?"

The young man smiled and nodded, gathering up the tea cup and saucer, along with the dessert plate and scuttling off.

A tea that complimented the dessert would be best. If he'd gotten something with anise or mint, it may clash with the marzipan. Hannibal had a delicate palete and he didn't want to cause himself undue anguish.

A few moments later, the young man returned with a small smile, placing the dishes in the proper setting and pulling a small bottle of organic honey from his apron pocket.

"I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you. May I know the name of my assistant?"

"I'm Will."

"Hannibal. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Will."

The boy flushed, "You as well, sir. Just hail me if you need anything."

The boy returned to the main counters, speaking with his co-workers in murmurs far too quiet for Hannibal to hear over the low din of the other patrons.

Hannibal fixed his attention once more, on the plate of sweets. He'd been given ten large pieces of Coussin de Lyon, that were stacked in a small pyramid. Deciding against his utensils, Hannibal grabbed a toothpick from the small glass on the table and speared one sweet, popping it in his mouth.

It had been a long time since Hannibal felt the need to gorge himself on something. Years since he'd been so ravenous. But the flavors melted so erotically over his taste buds and enchanted his senses. He craved another and had to physically hold himself in check before eating another. He was not some pig and refused to allow his well honed manners to be tossed aside all for a sweet.

Still, he nearly moaned as he spread the ganache across his tongue from squishing the treat against the roof of his mouth and allowing the flavors to coalesce.

He took a fortifying sip of tea, almost losing composure over that as well. Perfectly brewed. Delicious. Not too sweet and he'd been correct, it complimented the order.

After he sipped the rest of his tea, Hannibal was surprised by the re-emergence of Will, who was smiling brightly at him, though Hannibal noticed his eyes trailed from his tie, to either his lips or nose.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"It was scrumptious, Will. Thank you for your suggestion."

Hannibal was reaching into his pocket to grab his billfold, when Will's hand on his wrist, made him stop. Will's hand was warm, but his fingers were more chilled than a dead body. Hannibal looked up, meeting Will's gaze and blinking in shock at how amazing the young man's eyes were.

"New customers do not pay the first time," said the brunet. "The owner prefers this to entice them to return."

Hannibal was surely enticed and smiled at the boy, enjoying his flush and how quickly he snatched his arms back, looking down at the table.

"Indeed. I shall return soon then," teased Hannibal, standing and buttoning his suit. "Do you cater?"

"Only for sweets, sorry."

"I find myself entertaining Baltimore's elite at least once a month at a dinner party and I think my friends would appreciate the delicacies on your menu."

Will was still flushed as he pulled a small card from his apron pocket. "Times, numbers, and email are there if you wish to set something in the works."

"You'll never understand my gratitude, Will," purred Hannibal, taking the boy's hand and placing a light kiss to the back of it, enjoying his full body shiver.

"I look forward to seeing you once more."

He truly did. The food and the ambiance was most appreciated. And the view - he cast a thoughtful look at Will - that was certainly pleasant as well.

* * *

Hannibal had been called in by Jack Crawford to assist on another case and as it had been a while since the last, he wasn't too annoyed. Jack informed him that they had brought in the FBI's best (former)professor of criminal psychology and profiling. The man having helped catch twenty-nine serial killers in the last seven years.

To meet someone with such skill had intrigued Hannibal. It would also allow him to get to know the man that could catch him possibly and it would help him outmaneuver the man in order to stay off the radar of the FBI.

Hannibal stopped short in the doorway to Jack's office when he saw none other that Will from Nirvana, standing in front of a large wall of photographs. The adorable man turned to look at him, eyes blowing wide immediately.

"Dr. Lecter, this is Will Graham, best profiler we've ever had. Will, this is Hannibal Lecter, a psychiatrist with an understanding of killers. Hopefully we can work together _without drama,_ to catch this bastard."

The 'without drama' part was said very slowly and aimed at Will, who didn't look abashed in the least.

The brunet simply shrugged and said, "As long as he doesn't psychoanalyze me like everyone else does, we'll be fine, Jack."

"I hope so," Crawford said stiffly. "Now, several teenage girls have gone missing over the past few months…"

Hannibal only briefly registered the words Jack was saying. He was busy staring at Will. The man worked as a waiter in a cafe but was formerly a professor of criminal psychology. Why leave such a profession for… catering to others?

_'As long as he doesn't psychoanalyze me like everyone else does, we'll be fine, Jack'._

Will didn't seem to have a high opinion of psychoanalysis which probably meant that he didn't like psychiatrists. Which meant that he must have had some form of trauma in his past that ensured he would need to see a therapist in order to form such a negative view toward them.

So what kind of baggage could good Will have?

And this made things difficult.

The charming young man that Hannibal had intended on wooing helped the FBI catch serial killers, which posed problems.

"He adores one of these girls, Jack. One of them is important to him, which is why he is going after girls who bear resemblance. I just… I'm staring at a negative. I'm _missing_ something. Something big."

Will was staring at the board.

"Are you sure that's what he's doing?" Jack aasked.

Will scoffed, "Well it's rather obvious with how he treated her," Will said, pointing to one picture in particular. "He took her liver only to learn that she had liver cancer and put it back as an apology. He didn't mutilate her. He apologized the best way he could. He cares."

"Psychopaths don't care, Will."

"Psychopaths can care very much, Jack. Loss of morals does not mean loss of feelings. You should know this given your position of power," warned Will, a dark look coming over his face. "He cares. He wants to honor them. There's never a body to find because he needs something from them. Not just their organs that he eats. If that was the case, he'd take what he needed and leave them where they are.

No, this man is a hunter of some sort. Katz found pieces of antler velvet in the wounds because she was bled dry. He most likely needs their bones or something. Native Americans would honor their kills by using every part of their bodies that they could. Perhaps he uses every part of them in a similar way."

Hannibal was fascinated. Will was pacing back and forth in front of the wall of photographs, gesticulating madly as he speculated aloud for Jack to bounce ideas off of him.

Jack pulled a file from inside his desk and flipped it open. "Beverly found a piece of pipe on the clothing and it's only found in a few yards in Minnesota."

Will's head snapped up, "So we're going to Minnesota?"

Jack nodded, "Yes."

Will huffed, "Well, great."

"You can do with a few days away from your shop. Your workers are capable adults," said Jack, not even looking away from the papers.

_'Away from your shop'._

Hannibal's eyes flickered to Will, meeting blue eyes that looked annoyed and exhausted all at once.

Will's shop. Will owned Nirvana.

That slippery little minx!

"Will, you'll have to get another eval before going."

"I already had one!" protested Will.

"Last year. You'll need another and I think Dr. Lecter would be best to give it. You haven't cursed him out and stomped off yet."

Will sighed, "Fine."

Upon leaving Jack's office together, Hannibal turned to the young man expectantly. Will flushed just the slightest, "Yes, I own Nirvana."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't normally tell customers. Barely any of them know that I own the place. It lets me work undercover, doing what I love while simultaneously making sure that my workers are being treated right by Baltimore's so called elite. People have been banned from the shop because they are rude to the people serving them and that rudeness is unjustifiable."

"I'm simply astounded that all this time, someone as delectable as you worked across the street from me and I never knew," said Hannibal, feeling smug at the look of shock on Will's face. A delicate flush was working its way up that pale throat, making Hannibal want to see how far down it went. Perhaps his infatuation with Will could still be acted upon... if he were to tread carefully.

"You work at Paradise?"

With a chuckle, Hannibal said, "Dearest Will, I own it."

* * *

** A/N: First is done! **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of fics. Check them out!


End file.
